Dibujo
by Sari Hatake
Summary: Un dibujo es un bonito detalle para los padres y Himawari piensa hacer uno para sus padres.


**N** aruto © **M** asashi **K** ishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **D** ibujo

 **.**

 **.**

Observó con mucha determinación la hoja de papel y los colores en el piso de su habitación, utilizando su cerebro en pleno desarrollo, la niña pensó en cuál sería su próxima obra de arte; tomó el color amarillo y el color naranja y comenzó a dibujar un Sol. Con trazos algo inseguros formuló un remolino y alrededor de ese remolino, dibujó unas líneas… ¡Ahora el Sol ya está listo! Sin embargo, aún no sabía que dibujar al cien por ciento.

Se dio ligeros golpes en sus labios con unos de sus colores, la niña quería dibujar a su papá pero también a su mamá… ¿Qué debería hacer? Frunció los labios, cruzó sus brazos de frustración y buscó de manera rápida una solución para gran problema.

Entonces un foco imaginario se prendió en su cabeza, chasqueó los dedos demasiado contenta y tomó todos los colores necesarios para crear su dibujo. Primero decidió dibujar a su mamá, cada trazó que realizaba con sus pequeñas manos de cuatro años eran increíblemente adorable, después de dibujar, borrar las imperfecciones y colorear la figura de su madre, hizo lo mismo con su padre. Luego de dibujarlos, sentía muy simple su obra de arte… Algo vacío. La niña observó los espacios blancos en la hoja de papel y entonces se le ocurrió la mayor idea del mundo en poner algo decorativo en su ilustración.

Colocar unos lindos árboles y unos cuantos girasoles.

Sin perder más tiempo, dibujó los árboles y girasoles en su obra maestra. Luego de unos minutos, el dibujo ya estaba terminado. Sus padres juntos, tomados de las manos con un Sol resplandeciente y rodeados de árboles y girasoles.

¡Listo! Ya no tenía la gran sensación de inconformidad al ver su trabajo. Ahora solo faltaba la última prueba y la más difícil de todas… ¿Sus papás le encantarán su trabajo? ¿Y si no les gusta? La pequeña no se quería imaginar esa probabilidad tan desagradable. Sin embargo, necesitaba la voz de alguien que la pudiera ayudar a tomar una decisión tan difícil, sí, a esa persona tan amable y un poco exagerada con respecto muchas cosas de su vida… Su hermano mayor. Agarró el dibujo y fue en búsqueda de su hermano; le tomó unos minutos para encontrarlo, buscándolo en su habitación, en el baño, en el patio, en la cocina y hasta en el techo, pero lo encontró en la sala.

—Hermano, te encontré—dijo la niña algo cansada por andar buscando a su hermano mayor—. Necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Qué pasa Himawari? ¿Quieres atrapar otra mariposa-ttebasa?—preguntó Boruto algo fastidiado mientras veía la televisión.

— No es eso…—negó con la cabeza y más tarde le enseñó su dibujo—. Necesito saber qué te parece mi dibujo, hermano.

Boruto observó el dibujo de su hermana menor, era un dibujo muy lindo a pesar de su edad y no simplemente palos y círculos como acostumbra a ver a otros niños. Su mirada de nuevo se dirigió al aparato electrónico, sin embargo como opinión al respecto del dibujo de Himawari, solo alzó el dedo pulgar y sonrió. Himawari formuló en sus labios una gran sonrisa, no necesitaba que Boruto hable tanto, tan solo ver su dedo pulgar apuntando arriba es más que suficiente.

Himawari se fue corriendo con rapidez en busca ahora de sus papás, si no mal recordaba, ellos se encontraban en la cocina, tomando con tranquilidad una taza de té; Himawari fue directo a la cocina y efectivamente, sus padres estaban ahí, teniendo una conversación tranquila. Himawari observó por último su dibujo antes de regalárselo a sus papás, si le faltaba un detalle en su regalo y tomando valor en su pequeño cuerpo, corrió con una tierna sonrisa.

— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Miren lo que hice para ustedes!—Naruto y Hinata voltearon a ver a su hija menor con tranquilidad, entonces Himawari enseñó su dibujo, luego con el dedo índice explicó en qué consistía su regalo—. Ella es mamá—señaló a la mujer que se encontraba en aquel pedazo de papel y luego hizo con la siguiente figura—, y luego está papá, tomados de las manos porque se quieren mucho y se encuentran rodeados de un lindo paisaje.

Naruto y Hinata cruzaron la mirada, ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse; Naruto soltó unas cuantas risas y se rascó con nerviosismo la nuca, mientras que Hinata sonrió con ternura y jugó con sus dedos índices como lo hacía antes. Himawari parpadeó confundida, movió un poco la cabeza y se preguntaba porque los rostros de sus padres se pusieron rojos.

—Vaya, vaya, que bonito dibujo Himawari—afirmó con honestidad Naruto, luego acarició la cabeza de su hija—. Buen trabajo-ttebayo.

—Es cierto, tu padre tiene razón hija—Hinata apoyó con gustó las palabras de su esposo y le dio una ligera palmada—. ¡Bien hecho, Hima-chan!

Himawari se sintió contenta que las cosas saliera bien, lo que no se dio cuenta, es que Boruto estaba cruzado de brazos, alzando las comisuras de sus labios y satisfecho al ver a su hermanita feliz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Agradecimientos principalmente a Kenya Uchiha, a N.H 4Ever y a todos las personas que leen mis historias. Dedicado a todos ustedes. Gracias :D**


End file.
